Un picnic para recordar
by Akai Nakamura
Summary: La confesión de Inumuta a Nonon.


Bajo la leve sombra de un cerezo en flor y contando con la mirada atenta de un cielo despejado, se alzaba una mesa de picnic. Por supuesto, no se trataba de una mesa vacía. Contaba con toda clase de comida y accesorios: velas con forma de notas musicales, cuencos con cerezas y arándanos, vasos con forma de tambores, platos con textura de teclado de ordenador, tapetes con estampados de datos escritos en lenguaje digital, un mantel con lunares azules y rosas… Cabe destacar que todos los accesorios iban apares, y que cada uno era de un color, siempre los mismos: azul y rosa.

_Ha quedado muy bien, sí_, dijo para sí el joven al contemplar su trabajo, _seguro que le gusta_. Inumuta se sorprendió pensando en Nonon. Bueno, no era extraño. Todo eso era por ella. _¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?_

Varios días antes, Aikuro le había dado la idea del picnic para Nonon. Obviamente, él la había rechazado alegando "no me interesa esa presumida". Pero no era verdad. Él la amaba. Aunque no lo admitiría fácilmente. Después de mucho pensar (y de mucha presión por parte de Aikuro y Mako) decidió hacerlo, y, como un nadador que salta desde el trampolín, con impulso, le invitó a una "sorpresa" aquel día por la tarde.

Y así se encontraba él, apoyado en un árbol, a escasos minutos de que viniera la chica, pensando en todo eso, cuando una pequeña nube cruzó el cielo. Al principio la nube le pareció una gata, pequeña y con mucho pelo. Pronto cambió de forma a un petirrojo realizando una graciosa danza alrededor del sol. Aquellos pequeños animales en la nube le hicieron sonreír.

Justo en ese momento legó Nonon. Inumuta tardó casi un minuto en percatarse de su presencia, tiempo que le sirvió a ella para contemplar la mesa y al chico. Estaba roja hasta las orejas.

-¡Hola! –dijo él algo nervioso.

-Hola –contestó ella rápidamente.

Ojalá Inumuta hubiera podido en ese momento descifrar le mente de Nonon como si de un código digital se tratase. Le habría resultado mucho más fácil que lo que tuvo que hacer.

Se acercó despacio hacia ella y cuando les separaban unos pocos pasos le preguntó:

-¿Quieres pasar la tarde conmigo?

Lo consiguió. Lo soltó sin más. Se sentía bien. Aunque empezó a preocuparse al ver que pasaba mucho tiempo y no le respondía (apenas pasaron dos segundos).

-No te lo pienses tanto –soltó intentando reírse-. Tampoco es como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer.

-¡Calla, idiota! –gritó. Inumuta paró de reírse- Me parece bien.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho que me parece bien –dijo algo irritada-. Te has tomado muchas molestias, así que no veo por qué debería rechazar esta comida.

Nonon se agarró las mangas de la camiseta. Llevaba puesta una camiseta grande, que dejaba ver su hombro derecho, de color negro y con una calavera en el pecho. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos negros y unas medias con dibujos de calaveras, que quedaban a juego con las sabrinas color blanco y con forma de hueso. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta que dejaba ondear al viento. ¡Estaba preciosa! Aunque si le hubieran preguntado a Inumuta seguramente habría dicho algo así: no tiene nada de atractivo una chica que se viste como si quisiera ser parte del más allá; y tal vez en voz baja, para que no lo escucharan, añadiría: pero a ella le sienta muy bien.

-Está rica.

Esas palabras sacaron de su ensimismamiento al joven. Se habían sentado uno enfrente del otro y comían la comida preparada por Inumuta. Debería añadir que el chico no sabía cocinar, con lo que habría que reconocerle el mérito a Nonon por tragarse eso y además elogiarlo.

-Gracias.

Pasaron los minutos.

-Nonon, esto… sabes que te he invitado… porque quería pasar la tarde contigo –le costaba decir lo que pensaba-. Pues… me gustaría… pasar otras tardes contigo también.

Inumuta levantó la mirada hacia la chica, la cual estaba riendo. ¿Qué sería tan gracioso?

-¡Idiota! –dijo riéndose a carcajadas- Claro que pasaré más tiempo contigo. Pero no pienso aguantar cosas empalagosas de parejas.

-¡Yo tampoco pienso aguantarlas! –dijo él intentando parecer asqueado, aunque sin mucho acierto. La verdad es que no conseguía borrar esa sonrisa radiante de su cara.


End file.
